healing scars
by naru-uchiha23
Summary: hinata's new in konoha. She meets some new friends who help her get over the death of her parents a year ago, as well as some rivals. Some scars may heal, some may not. But friends are there to help make it better. Yeah yeah suckky summary. Just read anyway. AU ON A SHORT HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Naru-uchiha: I'm here again with a new story. This story just came to me last night. My sister and I had an argument about which akatsuki guy is cuter but we made up. I said it was itachi so if you agree with me say so in your review**

**Ruko-chan (narukolover23): but if you agree with me and say its deidara say so in your review as well. Oh and read and review my fanfics *winks* **

**Naru-uchiha: itachi!**

**Ruko-chan: deidara!**

**Naru-uchiha: itachi!**

**Ruko-chan: deidara!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto; cheese ball-sama does though.**

**Ruko-chan; but I do own asami. **

'This is thinking'

"This is talking"

'**Hinata's alter ego**'

**Rated: PG 13**

**_There's a time and place for everything but there's also times where you have to pick up from where you left off. – Amethyst._**

**Healing scars**

**Summary: hinata's new in konoha. She meets some new friends who help her get over the death of her parents a year ago, as well as some rivals. Some scars may heal, some may not. But friends are there to help make it better. Yeah yeah suckky summary. Just read anyway. AU**

** A new home**

A motorcycle zoomed passed a gas station as the indigo haired rider dropped the map in her bag and sighed.

"Okay konoha, here I come." She said, her large lavender eyes on the road as she saw a signboard with the words 'welcome to konoha' on it.

She then headed to the house she would be staying at. The big 8 bedroom house she inherited from her father who had died the year before in a motor accident that took the lives of bother parents and little sister. She shook her head to get rid of the memory as she neared the house.

She had been here before, lots of times in fact. Only this time she was not here with her family, she was alone. Alone, such a sad word indeed.

From the other house next to it, a woman waved and called out to her.

"Hey hinata-chan, come on"

Mrs. Silver, her neighbour and care taker

"Ok, Mrs. Silver, I'll be right there!" she shouted back to the read-head woman with bright brown eyes. And pale skin, wearing a typical housewife out fit with an apron.

She entered the house that was Mrs. Silver's and smiled at the large meal set in front of her.

As Mrs. Silver's husband died a few years ago, and her son sasori had gone to college, she lived alone and loved and treated hinata as her own daughter.

She smiled at her mother figure as she sat at the table.

"Itakamadasu" she said and put an octopus dumpling in her mouth, moaning in pleasure as the taste filled her mouth. She had always loved Mrs. Silver's food.

"Mm, this is delicious." She complemented.

"Glad you like it, eat up. You have a big day tomorrow.

'**Right school, hell on earth, here I come. Ugh I hate school' **

She ignored the voice in her head and dug into the dumplings and chicken meal as the woman smiled.

Hinata sighed as she neared konoha high.

'Ok, here we go hinata; you can do this' she thought.

'**Boo yeah! 'Course we can.**'

She parked her bike in an empty parking spot and went towards the school building.

Today she was wearing a navy tank top with a short crimson jacket, white skinny jeans and navy tennis shoes. She styled her hair into a ponytail with indigo bangs covering her left eye. The only jewellery she wore was a charm bracelet given to her by her mother. She skidded to a stop as a white haired boy with sharp green eyes and two raid dots on his forehead walked over to her. Followed by a bespectacled redhead girl with strange red eyes, a blonde with a high ponytail and ocean blue eyes, and another with long blue-black hair and black eyes.

Hinata concluded that they were probably sluts by the way they dressed.

The redhead, Karin wore an open bellied pink shirt on a blue mini skirt that would show her panties when she bended. The blonde, ino wore a purple sleeveless open bellied top that showed a bit more cleavage than it should have, a purple mini skirt and purple high heels. And the raven, uchiha asami wore a blue tank top, navy shorts that showed the top of her panties and black boots.

'Yep, typical sluts' Hinata thought and made to move over and be on her way but was stopped by the boy.

"Hey sweet cheeks, you're new here. Want me to show you 'round?" he asked and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Hinata wriggled her nose in disgust.

"No" she said coldly and kept walking but was stopped again.

"Feisty, I like you. Wanna go out?"

"No" she said and continued walking but was spun around by the boy.

"No one says no to kimimaru" he said angrily.

"Oh yeah? I said no." She said and kicked him in between his legs.

"Aaaaah" he cried and fell down clutching his crotch in pain.

The onlookers looked surprised at what she did as the sluts when over to him, fussing.

As she walked, a raven long haired boy that looked a lot like one of the sluts.

"That was some spunk you got there. Wanna go out sometime?" he asked and smirked.

Her eyes twitched.

"What is it with you people, I said no!" she said angrily and stormed away.

This time everyone was shocked, no one ever said no to itachi, let alone kimimaru two of the hottest guys in the school. Was she crazy? Every one deep in thought about the 'new girl' no one noticed the white haired boy seething in a corner.

'I'll get you hinata. Willingly or by force, I'll will try, and so help me I'll have you hinata-hime." He said and growled.

**Naru-uchiha: Dun, dun duh! What a surprise, kimimaru knows hinata's name but how? This will be explained in later chapters but the next chapter will only be posted if you review kay? And I know it's not my longest chapter but it looked like a good place for a cliffy. Review mine and my sister's stories.**

**Ruko-chan: Mrs Silver's sasori's mother, nice huh? What, I like sasori.**

**Naru-uchiha: itachi!**

**Ruko-chan: *seat drops***


	2. Chapter 2a new friend

**Naru-uchiha: Doooooooooonnnnnn't kiiiiiiiiiiilllllll meeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh! I was really going to update earlier but my computer crashed thrice. I found out that it was some creepy virus that kept crashing my computer but I have this chapter down now so you better be grateful for all the trouble I went through to do this chapter and you can appease me by giving me lots of reviews**

**Note: Reviews make me update faster and gives me drive to work on others, also, I am sick of all those stories that sasuke is cool and loved by everyone while hinata's shy and timid, and I am going to do something about that.**

**Replies**

**Guest**

Yeah sasori will return sometime in later chapters

**Guest **

Well you saw how kimimaru reacted in the first chapter and for Itachi, let's just say it was a pretty large blow to his overgrown ego. Neji will appear in later chapters

**Kitty1190**

Thank you for reviewing most of my stories though I ask you to check out the other ones. It's really discouraging not getting any reviews.

**Disclaimer: if I owned naruto, do you think I would be writing fanfiction on it? If so, I laugh at you. **

'This is thinking'

"This is talking"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Recap-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

With everyone deep in thought about the 'new girl' no one noticed the white haired boy seething in a corner.

"I will get you hinata. Willingly or by force, I will try and so help me I'll have you, hinata-hime" he said and growled

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Now-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**A new friend**

**Hinata's POV**

I walk toward the school as I ignore the whispers of the students who clearly couldn't mind their own businesses.

I open the doors and walk into the hallway where I meet a woman with black hair and eyes carrying a…pink pig wearing a necklace.

'Is that a pig? I am in a very strange place.'

"You're the new student I presume miss…" the woman asks.

"Hinata, hyuuga hinata. And yes, I am the new student."

"Ah yes, I'm shizune, your vice principal and here is your class schedule" she says, handing me a piece of paper.

"Thank you shizune-san." I say and smile.

"You're welcome" she says and walks away

I sigh and look at my schedule. Seems I have history class first, at class 5B.

I walk along the hallway, looking for my class then I find it.

"Aha! Here goes" I say and open the door.

"Hello, you're the new student I presume? I'm kurenai yuhi, your history sensei." A very pretty woman with long dark hair and large crimson eyes smiles at me.

"Nice to meet you kurenai-sensei, I'm hyuuga hinata" I say and smile back.

"Well, hinata, I would like you to tell the class anything you want to about yourself, your likes, dislikes, all that stuff can you do that?"

"Yes, kurenai-sensei." I say, and walk to the front of the classroom.

"My name is hinata hyuuga. I just moved here from suna, my likes don't concern you and my dream has nothing to do with you. I dislike obnoxious people, waiting, bullies and fan girls" I say and smirk at the students' shocked faces.

**Normal POV**

"Well then, take a seat hinata" kurenai said.

Hinata nodded only to see kurenai look at her watch and shoot out the door mumbling something about a meeting with someone called asuma. Hinata looked around at the students, alarmed but by the way they ignored it, she deduced it was probably a regular occurrence.

Hinata looked around, noticing that most of the kids in the class where those she saw outside. She finally spotted an empty seat at the back of the class away from the seemingly preppy kids and went over to it. She looked at the guy she was supposed to be sitting with and sat next to him.

"Hi, I'm hinata" she said and smiled at him and he visibly relaxed.

"Sasuke" he all but whispered.

"What do you know she got the freak to speak" sakura, one of the sluts from earlier said, causing everyone to laugh.

Hinata turned to look at her glaring at the pinkette who shut up almost immediately. Hinata reverted her attention to the boy.

"Nice to meet you sasuke…" she didn't have the chance to finish her sentence as Itachi, the boy from earlier smacked sasuke on the head.

"Hey, you're in my seat freak" he said

Just as the smaller raven was about get up for the older one, hinata stood up and glared at the intruder.

"What the fuck is your problem?" hinata asked her eyes blazing.

"He's in my seat" Itachi replied.

"Well, he was here first and we're not leaving so and go find yourself another seat." Hinata retorted matching his glare with her equally menacing one.

Itachi then proceeded to ignore her.

"I said move it" Itachi said yanking him up by his shirt.

"That is it" hinata yelled before her fist slammed into the side of his head. He stumbled back; releasing sasuke in the process, blood trickling form the wound. Asami, another one of kimimaru's sluts who resembled sasuke and Itachi ran over to the fallen boy.

She looked at hinata and glared at her.

"Bitch, don't touch Itachi again" she yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was okay for him to fight others but not for me to fight back."

"Asami, drop it" Itachi said.

"no, the bitch hit you and she's going to pay" asami said and ran at hinata who simply moved out of the way and put her leg in front of her causing her to trip, sending her flyng into kimimaru.

"Care to try that again?" hinata asked and scoffed.

Asami stood up, helped Itacvhi up, glared at sasuke and mouthed the words.

'I'll get you later'

Sasuke sank dejectedly into the chair making hinata wonder if she had don't the right thing.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"My siblings" sasuke replied.

"Oh I'm sorry, I got you in trouble didn't I?" hinata asked, her face showing signs of guilt.

"No" he said quickly, a little too quickly but hinata decided to let it be for now.

"Okay. So do you want to be friends?" hinata asked.

He was shocked to say the least. She was the first person ever to ask him that.

"yes, yes I do" he said and smiled, the first one she had seen him give and it was just for her and for some reason, that knowledge made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Awesome, so what do you usually do after school?" she asked.

"Well, nothing much I just usually go to work." He said a bit more confidently.

"Oh yeah? Were do you work?" she asked.

"I work as a cashier for a shop only a few blocks form here" he said.

"No way, is it called the tree 19?" she asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" he asked.

"I'm going to start wok their today, I'm your co-cashier and stock girl" she said and grinned.

"Really?" he asked, and his eyes brightened.

"really." She replied.

She liked sasuke, he was nice and he made her giggle a lot. And now that they were going to be working together, she would get to know a lot of things about him.

"Awwww, how nice, the freaks are going to be working together." Kimimaru said.

Hinata noticed as sasuke flinched at the word.

"Shut your mouth kaguya or I will shut it for you" hinata growled.

Kimimaru liked her, she was feisty and he would do anything to make her his. Even if it meant forcing her to want him.

**So I finally finished it, I was going to quit but then I thought, I can't disappoint my readers like that and I will continue to update as long as you continue to review okay? Also I noticed that the number of people who read this story is more than those who actually review so don't be freeloaders and review so do and get a cyber cookie, and guess what? It's not radioactive… I think.**

**Ja ne **


	3. Chapter 3

**Naru-uchiha: hi guys, I'm so glad you liked my last chapter, I for one thought it was stupid but since you liked it, I'll stop with the self- loathing, hey don't take this the wrong way but I noticed that the number of people who read this story are more than those who actually review. So please people, review and tell me if you like this story. It hurts to know that more than half of my readers might not like my story so review already or else…**

**Warnings: other than sheer stupidity…not much**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, but I do in fact own quite a number of akatsuki plushies**

**Note: reviews make me update faster and gives me drive to work on others.**

'This is thinking'

"This is talking"

'**Inner selves**'

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Recap-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Awwww, how nice, the freaks are going to be working together." Kimimaru said.

Hinata noticed as sasuke flinched at the word.

"Shut your mouth kaguya or I will shut it for you" hinata growled.

Kimimaru liked her, she was feisty and he would do anything to make her his. Even if it meant forcing her to want him.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Now-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Lunch and a visit to the principal's office**

Hinata was glad, the day was going better than she expected so for she had gotten sasuke to talk to her more freely. They had found out they had every class together, and they were becoming very good friends though he was still somewhat shy and withdrawn which made her wonder what had happened to make him that way. They say the eyes were the windows to the eyes and in his she saw apprehension, sorrow and fear, the same thing she saw in the mirror everyday.

It was lunch time now and they were both sitting at a table at the far end of the cafeteria.

She brought out her lunch box with two large bentos in it and frowned as sasuke just sat there with his head down.

"Oi, sasuke, why aren't you eating? Don't you have anything to eat?" she asked.

"Um, no" sasuke replied.

"That's okay, you can have a bento"

"Um, its okay, I don't have to eat." Sasuke replied.

"Its okay, Mrs. Silver made more than I could eat anyway"

"Thank you" he said, finally accepting the bento.

"You're welcome" she smiled.

That was when she noticed that his clothes seemed too big for him and hung off him a little.

'His clothes, they're way too big, he's hiding something. Maybe his siblings are abusive? Maybe he's hiding bruises.' She thought and frowned.

Then something clicked, she had seen him before…

_**Flashback**_

_Hinata rode on her motorcycle on her way to Mrs. Silver's house, she stopped at a gas station and a guy with spiky raven hair ran by, he didn't see her but she obviously saw him, he was being chased by a much older version of him who she assumed was his father carrying a baseball bat. _

_**Flashback end**_

She had thought it wasn't any of her business before but now that they were friends, it had become her business.

"You okay?" sasuke asked.

Realizing she must have zoned out, she nodded.

"Yeah I'm alright, just thinking"

In a blink of an eye, a baseball was thrown in their direction, while sasuke had ducked just in time, hinata wasn't so lucky; it had hit her on the chest.

She looked up to see kimimaru and some other guys smirking at them and growled.

She walked towards the posse and stopped right in front of the white haired boy.

"Did you throw that ball kaguya?" she asked.

He simply shrugged.

"Answer me"

He shrugged again

Hinata tried desperately to keep her temper in check as she clenched her hands, her nails digging into her palms causing them to bleed.

"You can go back to your freak friend now" he said and smirked.

Hinata had obviously had enough as punched him square in the face; she smiled at the satisfactory sound of cracking. She had broken his nose.

His posse gasped as he stumbled back, face bleeding, she turned to leave, going a few steps before halting.

"Oh and kaguya, if I have to tell you to leave sasuke alone again, I'll make sure it isn't just your nose that's bleeding." She said and resumed walking.

Her eye softened as she looked at the raven that looked like he was trying to shrink into his oversized shirt.

She smiled sympathetically at him before turning around and noticed that everyone ion the cafeteria seemed to be glaring at him.

She picked up the ball that had hit her and threw it in the direction from hence it came.

Everyone gasped as the ball flew right to the kaguya landing hard on kimimaru's crotch.

With a scream, he fell down clutching his sore balls.

(**A/N kimimaru: why does hinata love hitting my balls? Me: kimimaru darling, I like you, I really do but in this story, you're the bad guy, deal with it. Kimimaru: *sulks in a corner***)

"If you don't stop glaring, I'll rip your fucking eyes off." She added and huffed, sitting back in her chair as the crowd which had gathered dispersed for fear of getting on the indigo haired beauty's bad side.

'**Are you sure you want this girl? She seems pretty violent**' kimimaru's inner self said.

'Yes, that's part of why I want her, she's a challenge and I want to be the one to break her, besides she almost ruined my life once.'

'**But she wasn't even aware**'

'I don't care, I want her and no one can stop me from having her'

'**Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you**'

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Sasuke, why do you let them treat you that way?" hinata asked.

"I guess it's because…I'm used to it" sasuke said.

"Used to it? No one should get used to that stuff." She replied.

"I'm sorry hinata, I just…don't want to talk about it right now." He said.

She nodded.

"So, want a ride to work after school?" she asked and grinned.

"Sure" he smiled.

"Sasuke, what do you usually do after work?" she asked.

"Go…home" he flinched as he said the word like he detested it.

"You don't like going home do you?" she asked.

"No, but I don't have a choice, I don't have anywhere else to go." He sighed.

Hinata looked to think for a while, and then an idea popped up in her mind; you could practically see the light bulb above her head.

"I know, you could come to my house for a while, I've got lots of empty rooms." She smiled at his surprised expression.

'We just met and she's inviting me to her house? That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me' he thought.

"R-really, I mean, a-are you sure?" he stuttered.

"Sure" she replied and shrugged like it was no big deal.

She knew something wasn't quite right about the picture; people like sasuke should be full of themselves with girls fawning all over him.

'Wait, did I just think that?' she thought.

'**Yeah you did, but I don't blame you, sasuke is actually a pretty good looking guy.**' Her inner said.

She mentally agreed with her.

She then noticed he had dark bags under his eyes.

"Sasuke, do you have trouble sleeping?" she asked.

He sighed and nodded.

"Only at my house" he replied.

Just then, a voice was heard from the intercom.

"Would hyuuga hinata and uchiha sasuke please report to the principal's office?" the voice said.

Asami smirked.

'Now she's gonna get it' she thought

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_At the principal's office_

They took a seat as the principal stared at them.

The principal was a blonde large busted woman with big amber eyes and hair in two long ponytails. She wore a white halter top, black pants and a green coat. (**A/N is that how she dresses like? I kinda forgot and I'm too lazy to google search, hehe**)

"Hello hinata-san, I'm Tsunade your principal. I received a report about you punching uchiha Itachi and breaking kaguya kimimaru's nose after which you threw a baseball at his crotch which made him cry out and clutch his balls in pain is that true?" she asked in a serious and stern voice.

"Tsunade, she was only…" sasuke began.

"Its okay sasuke" she smiled.

"Yes I did, but I hit Itachi because he was being an ass to sasuke and kimimaru because he hit me first and insulted sasuke." Hinata said.

"So you've been in four fights since you got here" Tsunade said.

"And all for good reasons" hinata added.

"You know what hinata? I like you, you have a strong spirit and you're also friends with my favorite student, sasuke." Tsunade smiled.

'Okay, that wasn't really what I was expecting' she thought

"Uh…Thank you Tsunade-sama" hinata said.

"Please, call me Tsunade. Sasuke please be careful when you walk home today…" Tsunade said.

"I'm not walking today, hinata's giving me a ride to work" sasuke interrupted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we're co-workers now" hinata said.

"Great, now he has someone to talk to both in school and at work, thank you hinata, you may go now." Tsunade said.

Just as hinata walked out, Tsunade called sasuke back and whispered into his ear; sasuke nodded, walked out of the office and smirked at her. She smiled back and they both walked to class.

**Me: and I'm done, I know this chapter was lame but then again, aren't all my stories? I hope I haven't lost any of you readers during the wait, please read my other story 'ask and be answered' and PM me okay? Thank you. Now review or kyuubi will bite yo! **_**Well not really**_

**Ja ne**


End file.
